Fremde Welt
by ShivaElv
Summary: Jugendlicher gelangt durch Magie nach Mittelerde
1. Kapitel1

Disclaimer: Alles was euch an Personen und Orten in ME bekannt vorkommt ist nur von Tolkien ausgeliehen. Schade eigentlich. 

Dies ist meine erste FanFic, ich hoffe sie ist nicht allzu schlimm.

Rating R wegen Slash in späteren Kapiteln

Kapitel 1 Nur ein Spiel

"Hey, Andi, wie fandest du den Film? War doch der Knaller!" Es kam keine Reaktion, im Gegenteil, Andreas war in Gedanken versunken, als sein Kumpel ihn ansprach. 

"Hey, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Andreas sah seinen Kumpel und danach seine plötzlich lachenden Freunde fragend an. "Oh man, du träumst schon wieder mit offenen Augen.", neckte einer ihn. 

"Nein, dem hat der Film so gut gefallen, dass er besessen davon geworden ist." 

Andreas kümmerte sich nicht um das herumgealbere seiner Kumpels. Er kannte sie ja schon seit sie klein waren, und an ihre Art gewohnt. "Also ich fand ihn gut, " ließ er verlauten. Diese späte Antwort hatte eigentlich niemand mehr erwartet, daher fragten sie auch nach: "Was fandest du gut?"

Andreas antwortete darauf: "Na den Film, was sonst?" 

Mittlerweile kamen auch die Mädels der Clique hinzu. "So, da wären wir." Diese simplen Worte und ein auffordernder Blick, sagten den anderen, was sie damit meinten. Sie waren mit dem Frischmachen fertig und wollten nun Action haben. Kurz ihnen war langweilig. Und wenn sie langweilig waren, kamen einige von ihnen, insbesondere Fabienne manchmal auf seltsame Ideen.

Fabienne war diejenige in der Gruppe, die immer etwas stiller war. Allerdings konnte ihre Art auch schnell umschlagen. Seit längerem schon beschäftigte sie sich mit Magie. Bekannte und auch ihre Clique hatten dafür allerdings nicht viel übrig. Probleme bereitete dies aber nie. 

"Schön, und wohin jetzt?" Das war eine gute Frage, die an alle gestellt worden war. Nach Hause zu fahren, dazu hatte keiner der Gruppe so recht Lust. Doch wo sollte man zu dieser Zeit, es war bereits lange nach Mitternacht, noch hingehen. Insbesondere mit einer Gruppe von Herr-der-Ringe-Fanatikern. Ein anderes Wort fiel Andreas derzeit nicht ein und er verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als seine Gedanken bestätigt wurden. Die Mädels seiner Clique schwärmten ununterbrochen, hinter vorgehaltener Hand, wie toll dieser Legolas doch war. Er würde jedenfalls nichts sagen, um sie unbedachterweise zu verärgern, denn nichts war unerträglicher als eine Bande eingeschnappter Mädchen. Doch wenn er darüber nachdachte, er fand den Legolas auch nicht schlecht. Natürlich meinte er damit nur die schauspielerische Leistung des Darstellers, jedenfalls redete er sich das ein. 

Fabienne meldete sich schließlich zu Wort, die Frage aufgreifend, was sie denn nun tun wollten. "Wie wär's wenn wir mein neues Zauberbuch mal ausprobieren?" Oh nein, nicht das noch, dachte in diesem Moment wohl jeder in der Clique. Seit Fabienne dieses Buch über okkulte Themen und Rituale hatte, war dies, neben Herr der Ringe zu ihrem Lieblingshobby geworden.

"Also ich weiß nicht"; begann Andreas zögernd. Ihm gefiel der Vorschlag überhaupt nicht, er hatte ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache.

"Du hast doch nur Angst", konterte Fabienne jedoch zurück, wohlwissend, dass er sich das nicht bieten lassen würde. Sogleich wurde sie bestätigt. Er und Angst? Das würde er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. "Also gut dann machen wir es, aber wir gehen dazu in deine Wohnung.", sagte Andreas zu ihr. "Einverstanden, lass uns gleich losgehen", freute sich Fabienne.

Beim Rest der Gruppe breitete sich derweil Unbehagen aus. Zum einem, weil sie übergangen worden waren während des Gesprächs, zum anderen, weil sie die Idee ganz und gar nicht toll fanden. Doch bevor jemand etwas dagegen sagen konnte, meinte Andreas beschwichtigend: "Ach gönnt ihr den Spaß doch. Das wird vielleicht auch lustig. Außerdem ist es doch nur ein Spiel, da passiert schon nichts schlimmes.", Darauf sah Fabienne ihn mit einen bösen Seitenblick an, unterließ es aber, näher auf seine Bemerkung einzugehen. 

Nach einigem Hin und her, gelang es auch, die anderen zu überreden und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Fabiennes Wohnung.

Dort angekommen beschlagnahmten die Mädchen sogleich das Bad, schließlich wollten sie für den Spaß ordentlich aussehen. Die Jungs derweil kämpften um die Vorherrschaft auf dem Sofa, neben dem Küchenstuhl die einzigste Sitzmöglichkeit in Fabiennes Wohnung. Das Sitzplatzproblem erledigte sich jedoch rasch, als Fabienne anmerkte, sie würden alle auf dem Boiden sitzen.

"Was genau machen wir jetzt eigentlich?", fragte einer der Anwesenden, während Fabienne die weiteren benötigten Utensilien zusammenkramte. "Ich dachte wir versuchen es mit was einfachem, so was wie ein kleiner Dämon?", antwortete sie mit einem Schulterzucken.

"WAS? Du spinnst wohl!" Überrascht, sahen sich alle zu Andreas um. " "Wieso, stört dich das etwa? Ich dachte du hast keine Angst?", fragte ein anderer aus der Gruppe etwas unsicher nach. "Außerdem meintest du doch, das es ganz ungefährlich sei, da passiert doch nichts?" Andreas winkte ab. "Ja, ich weiß, aber, ähm, Fabienne vielleicht, sollten wir lieber mit etwas einfacherem anfangen", wandte er sich an das Mädchen. "Vielleicht etwas harmloseres." Fabienne schaute ihn fragend an. "Und an was dachtest du da?"

Andreas dachte nach. Verdammt, wieso hatte er sich nur darauf eingelassen. Er hätte dem nicht zustimmen sollen, ja, ein Fehler war es gewesen. Noch diesen Abend würde er es bereuen, das ahnte er schon. Sein Blick glitt über die Herr der Ringe Poster an den Wänden. "Wie wäre es denn damit: Eine Reise in eine fremde Welt, z.B. Mittelerde?", schlug er vor. Es war eigentlich nur als Scherz gedacht, doch Fabienne war sofort Feuer und Flamme dafür.

"Großartig, deine Idee. Aber wir brauchen einen Freiwilligen." Auffordernd sah sie in die Runde, in der jeder plötzlich irgendwas in dem Raum sehr interessant fand, nur ihre Freiwilligensuche nicht. "Weshalb brauchst du einen Freiwilligen? Mach du es doch, du wolltest doch unbedingt diese Nummer abziehen", hielt Andreas ihr vor. Sie erklärte ihm dann, warum es so nicht gehen würde.

"Ganz einfach, weil ich bei dieser _Nummer_ das Ritual vollziehen werde." Ja, das war in der Tat einleuchtend. Doch wer würde sich für eine solche Aktion schon freiwillig melden?

"Nein, das habe ich nicht wirklich gemacht", dachte Andreas bei sich, als er mitten in dem auf dem Boden aufgemalten Pentagramm saß, in voller Kostümierung. "Du willst doch nicht mit deinen Klamotten auffallen!"; hatte Fabienne argumentiert und der Rest hatte ihr beigepflichtet. Er selber dachte, dass er in diesen Sachen einfach nur bescheuert aussah, als wäre er einem Mittelalter Life Rollenspiel entlaufen. Doch da er einstimmig überstimmt wurde, gab er sich schließlich geschlagen.

Er war einfach zu gutmütig, das sollte er baldmöglichst ändern, denn ständig brachte er sich damit in Schwierigkeiten. Oder lag es an Fabienne. Ihm war überhaupt nicht gut, als er sich seiner Situation bewusst wurde. "Ich bin doch echt verrückt.", dachte er wieder bei sich, während um ihn herum das Ritual stattfand, von dem er noch weniger verstand als der Rest der Clique. Wobei sich diese dabei prächtig amüsierte, während er nur hoffte, alles heil zu überstehen.

Irgendwie waren die Worte, die Fabienne aussprach ermüdend, so kämpfte Andreas bald schon gegen das Einschlafen an. Die Augen hatte er bereits geschlossen und er neigte sich bereits bedrohlich zur Seite, als ihn einer der Kumpels anstieß.

"Hey Andre, wach auf, wir sind fertig! Hast recht gehabt, ist nix passiert."

Fast erleichtert stand Andreas auf. Das sitzen auf dem Boden war nicht gerade angenehm gewesen, darum reckte er sich erstmal etwas. Den Aufschrei Fabiennes, die den Jungen noch zurückhalten wollte, der das noch nicht beendete Ritual unterbrach, hörte er gar nicht.

"Okay, und was nun?", fragte Andreas, noch immer die Augen geschlossen, einmal tief durchatmend. Komisch, er hatte die Luft in Fabiennes Wohnung nicht so frisch in Erinnerung, und der Fußboden war auch nicht so weich gewesen. "Ach du Scheiße!", entfuhr es ihm, und er wagte es schließlich seine Augen wieder aufzumachen.


	2. Kapitel2

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Ich weiß es ist kurz, die nächsten werden auf jeden fall länger. 

Weiches Gras, weites Grasland, Ein Wald in einiger Entfernung, ein blauer Himmel.  Andreas schüttelte den Kopf. „Das gibt es nicht, nein das ist völlig unmöglich!", sagte er. Dabei interessierte es ihn herzlich wenig, dass er dabei war, mit sich selbst zu reden.  Er war definitiv nicht mehr  in Fabiennes Wohnung. „Na toll, aber wo bin ich dann?" 

Die Antwort auf die Frage wusste er schon, bevor er sie gestellt hatte: 

Das konnte  nur Mittelerde sein. „Aber das war doch alles gar nicht echt.", er konnte es nicht begreifen. Da kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er sich vielleicht gar nicht in  Mittelerde befand. Vielleicht schlief er ja  nur, und würde jeden Moment aufwachen, während sich seine Freunde darüber lustig  machten.  

Um sicherzugehen kniff er sich in den Arm. Etwas zu fest, denn es schmerzte ziemlich doll. Dies nahm er als Beweis seines wachen  Zustandes hin. Etwas ratlos schaute er umher. „So, das hier ist also Mittelerde." Irgendwie hatte er sich den Ort anders vorgestellt, er wusste  zwar nicht wie, doch er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so aussehen würde, wie es eben aussah.

„Na super, ich bin tatsächlich in Mittelerde. So ein Mist, was mach ich jetzt nur. Und vor allem  wo genau bin ich jetzt hier."  In Gedanken schalt er sich selbst: Eine perfekte Zielscheibe für herumlungernde Orks. Das war ihm auch noch im Gedächtnis geblieben, es gab Orks in Mittelerde,  und die würden nicht nett zu ihm sein. 

Nach kurzem Umsehen, das heißt er schaute einmal in alle Richtungen, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass  keine derartigen Gestalten vorhanden waren.

Während er so dastand, verging natürlich auch die Zeit, und er kam schließlich auf die Idee, dass es gar nicht mal so unklug wäre, sich auf die Suche nach dem nächsten Dorf, oder sonstigem bewohnten Gebiet zu machen.

Also machte er sich auf den Weg. Da er keine Ahnung hatte, wo er hingehen musste, entschied er sich, einfach in Richtung des Waldes zu laufen. Denn aus dem Film hatte er noch in Erinnerung, dass es in Wäldern sicher war. 

„Hmm, vielleicht sehr ich ja auch diesen, wie hieß der noch gleich, Legolas. Dann hab ich den anderen ja was zu erzählen. Es wird schon alles wieder gut.", mit diesen Worten aufmunternd an sich selbst gerichtet, lief er los, ohne zu wissen, dass ihn mehr erwarten würde als er sich denken konnte.


	3. Kapitel3

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Als er vor dem Wald stand, zögerte Andreas. In unmittelbarer Nähe betrachtet, sah der Wald auf einmal gar nicht so schutzbietend aus. Eher wirkte er bedrohlich, so schien es dem Jungen. Viele unbekannte Gestalten schienen ihm darin aufzulauern, so kam es ihm jedenfalls vor. Schließlich gab er  sich aber einen Ruck. „Die ganze Zeit nur davor stehen bringt mir auch nichts und wenn ich wirklich in Mittelerde bin, was soll mich dann schon schlimmes erwarten?", fragte er sich und betrat den Wald. 

Obwohl er sich die ganze Zeit einredete, das alles in Ordnung sei,  wurde ihm immer unheimlicher zumute, je weiter er hineinging. Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch, das wie ein Klackern klang. Etwas Unbekanntes huschte ganz in seiner Nähe vorbei. Hastig drehte er sich um, erblickte im ersten Moment jedoch gar nichts. Dann, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, glaubte Andreas etwas Haariges neben einem der Bäume zu sehen.

 Erneut ein Blick in Richtung des Geräusches, das nun aus einer anderen Richtung kam. Was er dort sah, ließ ihn beinahe vor Schreck erstarren. Kleine Spinnen krabbelten in Scharen am Boden, während im Unterholz das lauerte, was ihm einen solchen Schrecken eingejagt hatte. Viele große Augen saßen dort, und schauten ihn an. 

Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin strömten die kleinen Spinnen auseinander, während das Unterholz anfing sich zu bewegen.

„Nein", schrie Andreas erschrocken auf, als er erkannte, was da auf ihn zutrappelte, schon gierig mit den Zangen klackte. Die Spinne hatte ihn schon fast erreicht, als er sich aus seiner Erstarrung löste und panisch davonrannte.

Hinter sich hörte er das Zischen seines Verfolgers, der nicht damit rechnete, dass sein Abendessen  das Weite suchen würde, und diesem nun hinterher eilte.

Ein  Schlag von hinten brachte Andreas aus dem Gleichgewicht. Im Fallen fühlte er die Beine der Spinne, die ihn festzuhalten schienen. Er wollte sich nicht umdrehen und genauer sehen, was ihn töten würde. Er wollte eigentlich gar nicht sterben. „Verdammt, wie bin ich nur hierher geraten?", dachte er, während er verzweifelt versuchte, sich aus dem Griff des Ungetüms zu befreien. Neben ihm stach unerwartet etwas in die Erde. Seine Angst wurde noch größer, als sich dieses Etwas wie von selbst wieder herauskam. Entsetzt erkannte er, dass es der Stachel der Spinne war, die ihn damit offensichtlich hatte treffen wollen. Sie gab einen wütend klingenden Laut von sich, als sie sich  mit  den schnappenden Zangen näherte. Laut schrie der Junge auf, als sich die Zangen der Spinne um ihn schlossen. Gedanklich schloss er mit seinem Leben schon ab. Das Zurren in der Luft hörte er noch, bevor seine Sinne zu schwinden begannen.

Die Spinnen waren nicht die einzigen, die seine Ankunft in dem Wald bemerkt hatten. Ein Wachposten hatte den Menschen schon lange vor dem Betreten des Waldes entdeckt. Zwar hatte es ihn gewundert, was ein junger Mensch, noch dazu unbewaffnet an solch einem gefährlichen Ort zu suchen hatte, doch er hatte seine Befehle, die Grenze zu bewachen. Zudem  sah der Mensch ziemlich desorientiert aus, schien nicht von hier zu kommen. Die Wache entnahm dies zum einen der Tatsache, dass  sich der Fremde ständig um die eigene Achse drehte, und zum anderen lief er ohne Waffen auf freier Fläche herum, wo ihn jederzeit irgendwelche Wesen abschlachten konnten. 

Der Elb beobachtete den Neuankömmling weiterhin und sah nach einigen Minuten, wie dieser auf den Wald zuhielt. Sogleich kletterte er von seinem Beobachtungspunkt herunter, um seinen Begleitern Bescheid zu geben. 

Zusammen gingen sie in die Richtung, aus der der Junge in den Wald eingedrungen war. Sie fanden ihn jedoch schneller als erwartet, er lief ihnen geradezu entgegen, was er aber nicht wusste, immerhin hatte er genug damit zu tun, vor einer riesigen Spinne zu fliehen.

Auch die Elben bemerkten die Gefahr sehr wohl, doch trotz ihrer Schnelligkeit konnten sie den Biss der Sinne nicht verhindern. Den Pfeilen, die wohlgezielt  herangezurrt kamen, konnte sie allerdings nichts entgegensetzten. Sich schüttelnd ließ sie von ihrem Opfer ab.

Während sich zwei der Elben mit der Spinne beschäftigten, kümmerte sich der Rest der Anwesenden um Andreas. Sie wussten, dass eine solche Verletzung, wie sie der Junge erfahren hatte, nicht leicht war. Deshalb gab es auch keine großen Diskussionen darum, ob sie ihn mitnehmen sollten. Das hätten  sie ohnehin getan, da er sich ja unerlaubt in diesem Reich aufhielt. Nun aber mussten sie außerdem sicher gehen, dass das getötete Tier die einzigste Spinne gewesen war, die  den Menschen verfolgt hatte. 

Langsam lichtete sich der dunkle Schleier über seiner Augen. Sein Kopf schmerzte, doch immerhin war er am Leben. Andreas lag ruhig da, darauf wartend, dass sich sein Blick ganz geklärt hatte. Er fühlte, dass er in einem Bett lag. „Man, war das ein grausiger Alptraum." Er fasste sich an die Seite, und stellte verwundert fest, dass sich dort ein Verband befand. Zischend atmete er die Luft ein, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf, dass es doch kein böser Traum, sondern grausame Realität war. Er war wirklich von einer Monsterspinne verfolgt worden. „Aber, wie bin ich dann hierher gekommen?", sagte er zu sich. „ich müsste doch tot sein." 

„Die Wachen haben euch hier her gebracht, um eure Frage zu beantworten. Und wahrlich ward ihr dem Tod näher als dem Leben. Jetzt da ihr wach seid, werdet ihr schnell wieder auf den Beinen sein" 

Andreas hatte niemanden im Raum gehört und drehte seinen Kopf  blitzschnell in die Richtung des Sprechers und kniff dann die Augen zusammen um sie gleich darauf wieder zu öffnen. Das konnte nicht sein, hallte  es in seinen Gedanken wieder. Neben seinem Bett stand das wohl schönste Wesen, dass er in seinem Leben je gesehen hatte. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, er hatte zwar angenommen, Elben zu treffen, doch war er auf diesen nicht gefasst gewesen. Selbst die Aufforderung des eingetretenen Heilers,  sich wieder ganz hinzulegen, damit er nach der Wunde sehen könne, nahm er erst beim zweiten Ansprechen wahr. 

Verwundert registrierte er die Ähnlichkeit der beiden Elben, wobei der Heiler älter zu sein schien.


	4. Kapitel4

Der Heiler richtete sich nun auf und wandte sich an den jüngeren. „Er wird morgen aufstehen können. Dann wird  Thranduil ihn sehen wollen." Sogleich trübte sich die Stimmung es anderen. Bevor er jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, deutete ihm der Heiler, mit nach draußen zu kommen.  Zuvor  wandte er sich aber noch an Andreas, der dem ganzen Gespräch mit großen Augen zugehört hatte, da er nicht ein Wort verstanden hatte. „Ruht Euch aus, ich werde später noch mal nach euch sehen."

Andreas nickte und ließ sich wieder ganz in die Kissen zurücksinken.

Der Heiler und der andere Elb gingen hinaus und schlossen die Tür.  Und obgleich die Tür geschlossen war, vernahm Andreas deutlich, dass die Elben sich dahinter unterhielten. Zwar verstand er nicht über was, doch es hörte sich so an, als würden sie verschiedene Meinungen haben.

„ Weshalb nehmen wir ihn nicht einfach mit nach Hause? Thranduil wird ihn sicher nicht einladen, hier zu bleiben!"

„ Sachte, Ionn, vergiss nicht, dass wir hier zu Gast sind."

„Was interessiert es mich? Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Herr Thranduil seine Launen an dem Jungen auslässt! Wenn er es wagt..."

„ Elrohir, du vergreifst dich im Ton. Ich verstehe nicht, warum es dich auf einmal kümmert, was der König mit Eindringlingen macht."

„ Es kümmert mich eben."

Der jüngere sah seinen Vater mit blitzenden Augen an. Dieser seufzte.  „Halte dich wenigsten beim Essen zurück, ich werde sehen, ob ich etwas für den Jungen tun kann. „

„Ich danke dir. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann gehe ich jetzt!"

Somit ging Elrohir den Gang hinunter. Er war sich sicher, würde sein Vater keinen Erfolg haben, würde er schon einen Weg finden, den Menschen von diesem Ort zu befreien. 

Schon als er ihn das erste Mal sah, war er von ihm fasziniert. Lange Braune Haare bildeten einen wunderschönen Kontrast zu den grünen Augen. 

So schön, nur ungern  wandte er seinen Blick von ihm ab, um seinem Vater nach draußen zu folgen. Nun hatte sein Vater ihm versprochen, sich um das Wohl des Jungen zu kümmern, indem er ihn vor den Kerkern des Palastes bewahrte, doch hegte Elrohir keine großen Hoffnungen auf Erfolg.

Schweigend sah der Vater seinem Sohn hinterher. Selten sah er ihn so aufgebracht, und das ausgerechnet ein wildfremder Mensch die Ursache dafür war, war noch seltener der Fall.  Auch ihm gefiel die Aussicht nicht, dass der ihm anvertraute Patient im Palast des Düsterwaldes verbleiben sollte, doch ebenso wenig war er begeistert davon, dass sein Sohn für einen Menschen Gefühle entwickelte, zudem dieser nicht aus dieser Welt stammte. 

Schließlich machte auch er sich auf den Weg, denn erinnerte sich noch gut daran, dass der König dem Jungen  nur einen Tag geben wollte, um sich zu erholen.

Elrond wusste, dass Thranduil nicht auf ihn hören würde, dazu war er einfach zu dickköpfig, was Menschen anging.  Doch vielleicht konnte ihm dessen jüngster Sohn weiterhelfen. 

Elrond entschloss sich, zunächst in die Bibliothek zu gehen, da dies zurzeit der einzig ruhige Ort war. Und Ruhe  war etwas, dass er nun zum Nachdenken brauchte, denn viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht.

Als er die Bibliothek betrat, bemerkte er, dass er nicht der einzige war, der sich nach einem Ort der Ruhe sehnte. Denn in einer Sitzecke erblickte er den Prinzen, über ein Buch gebeugt.

„So allein, an Eurem großen Tag, Prinz Legolas? „ 

„ Selbst ein Prinz benötigt hin und wieder seine Ruhe", antwortete Legolas mit einem leichten Lächeln. Elrond wusste, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Gleich wenige Sekunden darauf fühlte er sich in seiner Ahnung bestätigt, denn die Tür öffnete sich, und herein schauten drei Elbinnenköpfe.

Elrond schaute zu Legolas und sah nichts. Nur die herabsinkende Buchseite verriet, dass der Prinz noch vor kurzem dort gesessen hatte.

Legolas hatte das nahende Unheil schon kommen hören, und mit einem athletischen Satz die Distanz zwischen der Sitzecke und der Nische zwischen zwei Hinteren Regalen überwunden.

„ Oh, verzeiht die Störung, Lord Elrond."

„ Nein, Ihr stört nicht. Wie kann ich den Damen behilflich sein?"

„Ist Prinz Legolas hier?"

„Nein, hier ist er nicht vorbeigekommen."

„Schade, aber trotzdem danke."

Somit gingen die drei Elbinnen wieder.

Nach einigen  Momenten hörte man aus den hinteren Regalen eine leise Stimme: „ Sind sie weg?"

Elrond schmunzelte, er hatte also Recht behalten, dass sich der Prinz vor  den Damen versteckt hatte. Das würde ihm vielleicht noch nützlich sein. "Ihr könnt rauskommen, sie sind soeben wieder gegangen."

Langsam kam der Prinz aus seinem Versteck hervor, sah sich um und atmete auf, als er keinen außer Elrond in der Bibliothek stehen sah.

Schnell fand er seine gewohnte Prinzenhaltung ein und den Halbelben dann ernst an.

Dieser ließ sich jedoch nicht beeindrucken und sagte in genauso ernstem Tonfall: „Ihr seid  mir etwas schuldig für meine Lüge vor den Damen, Prinz Legolas, und ich benötige eure Hilfe."

„Warum sollte ich euch helfen?"

„Nun, euer Vater wäre sicher nicht begeistert, würde er erfahren, dass ihr euch vor den Damen versteckt. Wo er sich doch solche Mühe gibt, eine geeignete Braut für euch zu finden."

„Wann ich mich binde und an wen,  ist allein meine Sache. Und was mein Vater dazu sagt, ist mir egal."

„Ich denke ihm wird es nicht egal sein. Außerdem könnte ich ihm auch erzählen, was wirklich geschah als ihr den Feierlichkeiten zum 5000 Geburtstages eures Vaters nicht anwesend sein konntet." Lächelnd sah Elrond den jungen Prinzen an. 

Dieser  wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, doch ein Blick in die Augen seines Gesprächspartners zeigte ihm, dass dieser nicht scherzte.  Dass sein Vater verärgert sein würde, weil er den ausgesuchten Damen absichtlich entwischte, könnte er noch verkraften. Doch wenn sein Vater erfahren würde, welches der wahre Grund war, weshalb er nicht bei der Feier anwesend war, so könnte er gleich seine Sachen packen und aus dem heimatlichen Wald verschwinden, am besten gleich nach Valinor gehen. Dazu hatte er jedoch keine rechte Lust,  denn noch gefiel es ihm sehr gut in Mittelerde, also brachte er knirschend hervor:  „Was wollt ihr, von mir?"

„In  wenigen Stunden, beginnt Euer Fest. Soweit ich informiert bin hat Thranduil vor, den Menschen dann in eine Zelle umzuverlegen. Ich verlange nur von Euch, euren Vater dazu zu bringen, dies zu unterlassen, und den Menschen überdies  in unsere Obhut nach Imladris zu geben."

„Aber...", begann Legolas, wurde jedoch von dem Peredhel unterbrochen. 

„Entweder ihr stimmt euren Vater um, oder er erfährt von mir all das, was ich euch bereits gesagt habe."

„Ihr lasst mir keine Wahl? Also gut, ich rede mit ihm."

Während sich Legolas aufmachte, die Höhle des Löwen zu betreten, kehrte Elrohir zu dem fremden Menschen zurück.

Er musste ihn einfach sehen, bis zum nächsten Morgen wollte er nicht warten. Zudem war nicht einmal sicher, ob der Waldelbenkönig ihn gehen lassen würde. 

Er trat leise in das Zimmer ein, und betrachtete den nun wieder Schlafenden. 

„Er sieht so friedlich aus, nichts ahnend.  Hoffentlich  lässt sich Thranduil überreden."

Sachte setzte er sich auf die Kante des Bettes und strich über Andreas Gesicht.

„Und wenn nicht, dann werde ich einen Weg finden. Ich nehme dich mit, das verspreche ich dir."

Wie magisch angezogen näherte sich dem Gesicht des liegenden, berührte sanft dessen Lippen mit seinen. 

Andreas erwachte aus seinem Schlaf, und registrierte verwundert, dass ihn etwas umfangen hielt. 

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und blickte in die Augen des Elben, der schon einmal neben seinem Bett gestanden hatte. 

Elrohir bemerkte das Erwachen des Jungen. Da sich dieser aber nicht unerfreut über den Kuss zeigte, machte er einfach weiter.

Ein Räuspern von der Tür, welches weder als gut noch schlecht zu deuten war, ließ  die beiden  erschreckt zusammenzucken. Der Elb, der genau wusste, wem dieses Räuspern gehörte, drehte sich schnell um und wäre fast von der Bettkante gefallen, wäre er kein Elb mit gutem Gleichgewichtssinn gewesen.


	5. Kapitel5

Disclaimer: siehe Kap.1

Anmerkung: Alle Gespräche in Elbisch  sind in * * gefasst. Alles andere in ""

*So sieht also bei dir Krankenpflege aus. Was Adar wohl dazu sagen wird.', war von der Tür zu vernehmen. Elrohir sprang sofort auf und versperrte seinem Bruder die Tür, als dieser sich schon lachend zum Gehen wandte. 

*Du wirst ihm nichts hiervon sagen!*

*Und weshalb nicht? Er hat als Heiler ein darauf zu erfahren, was mit seinem Patienten gemacht wird.*

*Elladan, ich bitte dich, wenn er das rauskriegt, wird er sich vielleicht nicht mehr für Andreas beim König einsetzen.*

*Daher weht der Wind, du willst ihn mit nach Hause nehmen.*

*Nein, es ist ...also ...nicht... ich meine...*

Elladan grinste, es kam nicht oft vor, dass sein Bruder keine Worte fand. Offensichtlich hatte es ihm dieser Mensch mehr angetan, als sie erwartet hatten. Irgendwie verwunderte es ihn nicht, als er seinen Blick über den Liegenden streifen ließ. Irgendwie sah der Junge zum Anbeißen aus.

 *Keine Sorge, Bruderherz, meine Lippen bleiben verschlossen. Unter einer Bedingung!*

Elrohir fragte sich, was  nun kommen würde, welche arbeiten, er übernehmen sollte.

Die Antwort bekam er sogleich:

*Du...*, er flüsterte Elrohir leise etwas ins Ohr.

Dieser schüttelte zunächst heftig den Kopf, doch Elladan wies ihn nochmals darauf hin, dass sich Elrond sicher dafür interessieren würde, wie die Krankenbehandlung ablaufe. Daher gab sich Elrohir geschlagen.

*Einverstanden, aber wehe dir, wenn du etwas sagst.*

Lachend wandte sich Elladan um, um zu gehen. *Er wird es irgendwann erfahren, er ist nicht blind. Besser du sagst es ihm früh genug.*

*Das werde ich schon, keine Sorge.*

Erleichtert, als sein Bruder endlich gegangen war, setzte sich Elrohir wieder ans Bett. Verdammt, er musste vorsichtig sein. Es hätte genauso gut Elrond gewesen sein können, der in der Tür stand. Gedankenverloren betrachtete  er Andreas,  der die Augen geschlossen, ruhig dalag.

"Du, hast mich geküsst?"

Es war  mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, die den Elb überraschte. 

"Ja.", antwortete er 

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen entstand, da keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte. Der Elb nicht, weil er nichts Falsches sagen wollte, der Mensch nicht, weil ihm all das völlig absurd vorkam.

Trotzdem war es letzterer, der das Schweigen brach.

"Du?"

"Ja?"

"Ich, bin jetzt wirklich in Mittelerde, oder?"

Den Elb überraschte dies. 

"Ja, du bist hier wirklich in Mittelerde, wo solltest du sonst sein?"

Andreas schwieg. Als er aufgewacht war, hatte er geglaubt, er hätte vielleicht nur einen Traum gehabt. Er würde einfach aufstehen, und frühstücken,  und dann würde er durch die Straßen zur Bushaltestelle laufen. Vermutlich würde es regnen, das tat es eigentlich immer.

Doch dann waren vor seinem Gesicht diese Augen gewesen. 

Graue Augen, die ihn sanft anblickten, ja, nahezu liebevoll.

Und dann das Gespräch mit dem anderen, in dieser fremden Sprache, die so wohlklingend war, wie eine liebliche Melodie.

Es konnte nicht wahr sein,  doch wie er es auch zu erklären versuchte, er wusste, er war wirklich in Mittelerde.

 Denn auch als er die Augen schloss und wieder öffnete, die Elben blieben wo sie waren.

"Geht es dir gut?"

"Ich, ja, aber es ist ungewohnt. Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt zuhause sein. In meinem Bett, in... meiner Welt."

"Es wird schon alles gut werden."

Elrohir wusste, er würde traurig sein, wenn Andreas wieder in seine Welt zurückkehren würde, doch auch Andreas sprach denselben Gedanken aus.

"Nur dass ich das Schönste, was ich je sah, hier zurücklassen müsste."

Da lächelte auch der Elb, der nun wusste, dass er nicht der einzige war, der solche Gefühle für den anderen empfand.

"Aber eines wüsste ich doch gerne."

"Natürlich, frage nur, ich gebe dir jede Antwort mit Freude."

"Wie heißt Du?"

"Elrohir."

Andreas wiederholte den Namen. Elrohir. Wie schön er doch klang, dieser Name. Dieser lächelte währenddessen. Ja, er sah nun doch eine Chance, für sich und den Jungen.

Andreas derweil fielen wieder die Augen zu. 

"Du solltest ihn schlafen lassen."

Schnell schaute Elrohir zu Tür, wo er seinen Bruder erneut erblickte. 

"Was willst du?",  fragte er ärgerlich, über diese Störung.

"Ich meine es ernst. Er sollte sich ausruhen, ein wenig schlafen können, bevor er mit auf die Reise kommt. Ich denke einfach mal, dass er so etwas von daheim nicht gewohnt ist."

Dies leuchtete Elrohir ein. 

Sein Bruder fuhr fort: "Außerdem beginnt in einer knappen Stunde das Geburtstagfest des Prinzen. Also beeil dich!"

Nur zögerlich folgte Elrohir der Aufforderung. Es war ihm, als würde er einen Fehler machen, den Raum gerade jetzt zu verlassen.

Nachdem er sich frisiert, und neue Kleidung angezogen hatte, machte sich auch Legolas auf den Weg zum Festsaal. Er wusste, dass das fest erst später beginnen würde, doch würde es sein Vater sicher gutheißen, wenn er früher da sein würde.

Langsam schritt er den Gang entlang, er ahnte, dass es nicht leicht sein würde, seinen Vater zu überzeugen. Er kannte ihn schließlich lange genug.

Mit leicht gemischten Gefühlen betrat er schließlich den Saal. 

"Ah, Legolas, wie ich sehe konntest du dich dazu durchringen, ausnahmsweise einmal überpünktlich zu sein."

Verwundert registrierte der blonde Elb, das Thranduil, abgesehen von einer Wache, sich allein im Saal befand. 

Obwohl schon alles gedeckt war, war sonst noch keiner anwesend.

"Wo sind denn alle hin?", fragte er sich.

Unabsichtlich hatte er laut ausgesprochen, was er dachte.

"Nun, mein Sohn, sie sind noch nicht hier, weil das Fest erst in drei Stunden beginnt. Ich dachte du hättest endlich begonnen, etwas mehr auf Pünktlichkeit zu achten, aber dem ist wohl nicht so."

"Aber ich wollte nur.", begann Legolas zögerlich.

"Ja? Sprich nur ich höre."

Vorsichtig abschätzend sah Legolas seinen Vater an, doch in dessen Gesicht war keine Gefühlsregung zu erkennen. Dennoch wagte er es, zögerlich zu fragen:

"Ich möchte gerne, dass Andreas freigelassen wird. Geht das?"

Er erwartete bereits, dass Thranduil ihn anschreien würde, hatte er doch schon zu oft die Beherrschung verloren, wenn es um einen Menschen ging. In diesem Fall antwortete der König allerdings mit einer viel zu ruhigen Stimme.

"Tut mir leid, doch diesen Wunsch werde ich dir nicht erfüllen." 

Dann drehte er sich um, um das zu tun, was er schon vor Stunden hatte tun wollen, bevor ihm der Halbelb aus Imladris dazwischengefunkt hatte. Bevor er ging, wies er Legolas allerdings noch auf eine Kleinigkeit hin:

"Du solltest pünktlich sein, oder besser gesagt überhaupt anwesend, damit die Damen dir gratulieren können."


	6. Kapitel 6

**So,  nach langer Zeit kommt ein neues Kapitel und das nächste ist in Arbeit. Viel Spaß beim lesen.**

Thranduil ging den Gang zu dem Krankenzimmer entlang. Er verstand nicht, weshalb es sein Sohn ihm immer so schwer machte. Immer wieder hatte dieser es geschafft, sich vor einer Heirat zu drücken. Der Junge hatte einfach zuviel Unsinn im Kopf. Es war dem Elbenkönig schon merkwürdig vorgekommen, dass Legolas sich plötzlich ganz selbstlos für einen fremden Menschen einsetzen wollte. 

Er hätte den Menschen schon von Anfang an in die Kerker bringen sollen. 

Zu seinem Bedauern kam ihm der Halbelb aus Imladris dazwischen, doch nun war die Zeit, die er diesem zugestanden hatte vorbei. Nun wurde er tun, was er schon  von Anfang an hatte tun wollen. 

Mit Schwung öffnete er die Tür des Raumes, in dem Andreas lag. Schon wollte er den Wachen befehlen, den Menschen ins Verließ wegzubringen.  Doch kein Laut verließ seinen Mund, als er in den Raum blickte.

Zuerst dachte er, er würde sich täuschen, doch beim zweiten Hinsehen sah er es immer noch:

Der fremde Mensch war weg.

Tief atmete der Elbenkönig durch. Nur wenige Minuten hörte man im gesamten Palast Legolas Namen.

Der junge Prinz war jedoch derweil verhindert. 

*Was soll das? Vater wird wütend sein, wenn ich nicht pünktlich da bin, er ist jetzt schon schlecht gelaunt.*

*Ganz wie du sagst, mellon*, erwiderte Elrohir. *Er ist bereits schlecht gelaunt, also  solltest du dich etwas beeilen. Wo ist der Geheime Weg, der  aus dem Palast heraus führt?*

*Ich bin nicht befugt euch das zu sagen.*

Somit wollte Legolas sich abwenden und gehen, denn er musste sich noch für das Fest umziehen. Allerdings verhinderte Elladan dies, indem er sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

*Hört mal, ich habe wirklich keine Zeit für eure Scherze. Lasst mich durch.*

Die Zwillinge tauschten einen Blick aus, dann sprach Elrohir:

*Wir wissen,  dass du jetzt keine Zeit hast, doch uns ist es ernst.* 

Er zeigte auf  Andreas, der unbeteiligt neben der Gruppe stand. Er war noch etwas mitgenommen, von dem Spinnenbiss, doch immerhin schon soweit genesen, dass er alleine stehen und gehen konnte.  Obwohl er nichts von dem Gespräch verstand, wusste er, dass es um ihn ging, spätestens, als einer der Zwillinge auf ihn zeigte.

*Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dein Vater ihn in den Kerker verfrachten lässt, doch er wird ihn uns nicht mitgeben. Daher brauchen wir deine Hilfe.*

*Und was soll ich Vater sagen?*

Elrohir lächelte ihn an.

*Dir wird schon etwas einfallen.*

Legolas seufzte. *Also gut, kommt hier entlang*

Während sie dem Prinzen folgten, zogen sie den Menschen hinter sich her. Der folgte widerstandslos, irgendwann würden sie ihm sicher erklären was los war.

Der Prinz führte sie in den Keller des Hauses. Dort lag, hinter mehreren Weinfässern verborgen ein Durchgang. 

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie alle Fässer weggeräumt hatten, doch schließlich war der Durchgang freigelegt.

Elrohir wandte sich an Andreas. 

„Geh den Durchgang hindurch und warte am Ende, bis wir zu dir stoßen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn es länger dauert, aber es steht noch ein Fest aus."

„Ein Fest. Kann ich mir das ansehen?", fragte Andreas darauf interessiert zurück. 

„Nein, ich denke das wäre zu riskant. Vertrau mir, mellindo", bat ihn Elrohir. 

*Elrohir, wir müssen los.*, ermahnte ihn nun auch sein Bruder. 

Doch es war keine Ermahnung nötig, denn sie hatten den Ruf Thranduils bereits vernommen. Es schien ihnen, als würde Legolas bereits eine Spur blasser werden, als er seines Vaters Stimme vernahm.

„Geh einfach geradeaus. Wir werden dich in etwa einer Stunde abholen."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Elrohir von Andreas und half den beiden anderen Elben den Eingang wieder  mit den Weinfässern zu verdecken.


	7. Kapitel 7

.............................................................................................................................................................................................

**So, wieder ein neues Kapitel, diesmal mit einem Zeitsprung (ähm, ehrlich gesagt ist mir nichts eingefallen fürs Fest, aber was da passiert ist, werde ich später in einem Flashback noch schreiben)**

_A/N: Zeitsprung, Kurze Zeit nach der Ankunft in Bruchtal_

Langsam betrat Elrohir das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Dieser hatte ihn gleich nach der Ankunft in Imladris zu sich gebeten.

*Du wolltest mich sprechen, Vater?*

*Ja, ich habe dir etwas zu sagen.  Setz dich!*

Elrohir kam der Aufforderung nach, und setzte sich in einen der freien Stühle. 

*Nun, ich möchte nicht viel drum herum reden. Ich habe gesehen, dass du offensichtlich mehr als es seine Krankheit erfordert an dem Jungen interessiert bist.*

Elrohir wollte etwas entgegnen, doch Elrond kam ihm zuvor. 

*Nein, sag nichts. Ich hätte eigentlich nichts dagegen, wenn es ein Elb wäre. Doch er ist ein Mensch.*

*Was macht es denn?*

*Er ist sterblich. Du müsstest deine Unsterblichkeit aufgeben.*

*Das ist mir egal, ich liebe ihn.*

Elrond lag eine Zurechtweisung auf der Zunge, doch hielt er sich zurück. Diese Entwicklung behagte ihm nicht, doch seine Kinder waren längst erwachsen. Sollte sich herausstellen, dass die Liebe, von der Elrohir sprach auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhe, würde er sich die Sache nochmals durch den Kopf gehen lassen.

Doch er schweifte zu sehr ab. 

*Ich möchte trotzdem, dass du dich in den nächsten Wochen von ihm fernhältst.*

*Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!*

*Doch es ist mein voller Ernst. Elrohir, wir wissen nicht woher er kommt, und warum er hier ist. Habe ein paar Wochen Geduld. Ich werde mich mit der Herrin von Lorien in Verbindung setzen. Vielleicht vermag sie das Rätsel  um die Herkunft  fremden Menschen zu lösen.*

Ein paar Wochen.

Elrohir konnte es nicht glauben. Sie waren ein großes Risiko eingegangen, als sie Andreas aus dem Palast Thranduils befreiten, und nun sollte er sich wochenlang von seinem Liebsten fernhalten? 

Die Aussicht gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Doch er konnte die Meinung seines Vaters nicht ändern.

Eine Woche später war Elladan auf der Suche nach seinem Bruder. Eigentlich wollten sie sich an den Stallungen treffen, doch selbst nach einer knappen Stunde, war Elrohir noch nicht aufgetaucht. Schließlich machte sein Bruder sich auf, um ihn zu suchen. 

Er fand ihn schließlich in einem der Pavillons.

*Ach, hier bist du. Hast du vergessen, dass wir ausreiten wollten?*

*Lass mich in Ruhe Elladan!*

Verwundert sah Elladan seinen Bruder an. Es war so gut wie nie vorgekommen, dass dieser ihn so anfuhr, selbst wenn es Spannungen gab, war gerade Elrohir der beherrschtere von beiden gewesen. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihm nicht, doch er wollte seinen Bruder nicht bedrängen.

*Komm wenigstens mit zum Stall und hilf mir die Sachen wieder wegzuräumen.*

Elrohir sah ihn an. 

*Verzeih, natürlich komme ich mit.*

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, gingen sie nebeneinander zu den Ställen. 

Elladan brachte sein Pferd wieder in die Box, während sein Bruder Sattel und Zaumzeug an seinen Platz brachte.

Dann setzte er sich auf eine Bank, vor einer leeren Box und starrte vor sich hin.

Elladan bemerkte dies, er spürte die Traurigkeit, die von seinem Bruder ausging,  und so etwas wie Verzweifelung.

Er ging langsam aus der Box heraus, trat zu Elrohir hin und sprach ihn an.

*Was ist los mit dir?*

*Nichts, was soll schon mit mir los sein?*

*Versuch nicht mir etwas vorzumachen, ich bin dein Bruder, schon vergessen? Ich merke doch, das mit dir was nicht stimmt.*

Elrohir's Blick glitt in die Ferne. Minutenlang schwieg er, bis er seinem Bruder antwortete, der geduldig auf eine Antwort wartete.

*Es ist wegen  Andreas. Vater meint, ich solle mich ein wenig von ihm fernhalten. Zumindest bis er herausgefunden hat, was es mit ihm auf sich hat, warum er hier ist und woher er kommt.*

Mit betrübtem Blick  drehte er sich zu Elladan um. 

*Es schmerzt mich ihn so nahe zu wissen, und doch nicht bei ihm sein zu können.*

Verwundert sah Elladan ihn an. Also war doch mehr an den Gefühlen seines Bruders für den Menschen dran, als er gedacht hatte.

*Hast du es ihm denn schon gesagt?*

*Ihm was gesagt?*

*Na, dass du ihn liebst!*

*Nein, ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit dazu. Die einzige Zeit, wo ich ihn sehe, ist beim Essen. Und da erscheint es mir sehr unpassend. Ach Diese Warterei schafft mich noch.*

Sacht strich Elladan seinem Bruder das über die Schulter fallende Haar nach hinter und strich dann sanft über sein Gesicht.

*Ich kann nichts an den Tatsachen ändern, Elrohir, doch ich kann dich über die Zeit hinwegtrösten.*


	8. Kapitel 8

**Und wieder ein neues Kapitel.**

**Rating R ist wieder mal ernst gemeint, fürs ganze Kapitel.**

**Warnung: Slash, Inzest Ella/Elro, **

**@Ithiliell: eindeutig zweideutig? *g*, eindeutig! Siehe folgendes Kapitel.**

Elrohir sah seinen Bruder stumm an. Sie verstanden einander auch ohne Worte. Langsam ließ er seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter seines Bruders fallen, und dieser hielt ihn fest, strich ihm sanft über die dunkle Haarpracht.

*Ich wünschte, ich könnte wenigstens bei ihm sein. Ihn nur betrachten.*

Elladan lächelte.

*Du weißt selber, dass es nicht dabei bleiben würde.*

*Und wenn auch, unser Vater lässt mich ja doch nicht zu ihm.*

*Denk nicht daran, er wird dich nicht ewig von ihm fernhalten können.*

Elrohir seufzte.

*Aber er fehlt mir so sehr*

*Du weißt doch nicht einmal, ob er deine Gefühle erwidert.*

*Sag nicht so was, ..*

*Schon gut, Bruderherz, mach dir keine Gedanken, nicht jetzt!*

Sanft schob Elladan seinen Bruder in den Stall hinein. Ein gehauchter Kuss hinderte Elrohir am Weitersprechen. Gleich darauf bahnte sich Elladan nippend seinen Weg zu den Ohren seines Bruders, über dessen Spitzen er  leicht drüberleckte.

Seinem Bruder entfuhr ein zischender Atemzug, bei dieser Berührung. 

*Elladan.*, hauchte dieser.

*Shh, lass mich deinen Schmerz ein wenig lindern, Bruder!*, entgegnete dieser kurz, um dann seine Erkundung fortzuführen, während er nebenbei die Knöpfe von seiner und Elrohir's Tunika öffnete.

Die Kleidungsstücke breitete er im Stroh aus.

Elrohir ließ sich langsam zu Boden sinken, während sein Bruder aus einer Tasche ein kleines Flakon holte.

Er ließ etwas von der Flüssigkeit über seine Handflächen laufen, und begann dann, Elrohir damit einzureiben. 

Ein wohliges Stöhnen entfuhr diesem, als sein Bruder mit sanften Druck über seine Brust fuhr und ihn feinfühlig massierte.

Genießend schloss er die Augen, gab sich ganz den Händen seines Bruders hin. 

Dieser ersetzte die Hände bald durch seine Lippen, mit denen er die Liebkosung fortsetzte. 

Währenddessen strich er  mit den Händen an den Seiten Elrohir's entlang, hin zum Bund seiner Leggings.

Noch immer hielt Elrohir seine Augen geschlossen, auch als sein Bruder den Bund seiner Leggings löste, und das Kleidungsstück langsam herunter schob.

Mit seiner eigenen Leggings verfuhr er genauso, während er Elrohir mit sanften Küssen liebkoste.

Dann plötzlich hörten die Berührungen auf.

*Sie mich an!*, vernahm er die leise Stimme seines Bruders an seinem Ohr.

Nur langsam kam er der Aufforderung nach und öffnete seine Augen. 

Sie waren verdunkelt, voller Sehnsucht und Lust, sowie einer stummen Bitte.

Elladan war gewillt, ihm diese Bitte zu erfüllen, doch nicht sogleich.

Quälend langsam strich er mit einer Hand Elrohir's Rücken hinab, und hielt an seiner Spalte inne, den Eingang mit leichtem Druck umkreisend.

Doch noch gab er dem Verlangen Elrohir's nicht nach, der sich ihm entgegenzudrängen suchte. Gleichsam ignorierte er die spürbare Erregung seines Bruders. 

Dieser gab ein unzufriedenes Murren von sich. 

Versöhnlich fing Elladan ihn in einem langen Kuss, dem sich Elrohir nicht entzog. 

Bereitwillig öffnete er seine Lippen, ließ seinen Bruder von sich kosten.

Zeitgleich fühlte er wie  sein Bruder langsam mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang, um ihn auf das noch Folgende vorzubereiten.

Aufstöhnend drängte Elrohir sich seinem Bruder entgegen.

Er wollte mehr, doch Elladan ließ sich Zeit, ihn vorzubereiten. Nach und nach fügte er dem ersten zwei weitere  Finger hinzu.

Als er sicher war, Elrohir ausreichend vorbereitet zu haben, zog er die Finger wieder heraus, was von Elrohir mit einem erneuten Murren beantwortet wurde.

Unbeeindruckt davon nahm Elladan, das im Stroh liegende Flakon auf, und verteilte den Rest der darin verbliebenen Flüssigkeit über seinem eigenen Schaft.

Dann positionierte er seinen Penis an der Öffnung und drang langsam ein kurzes Stück in Elrohir ein und verharrte kurz.

Er umfasste seinen Bruder mit den Armen und lehnte sich dann hinüber an die Stallwand, wobei er Elrohir mit sich zog, wodurch dieser vollends aufgespießt wurde.

Das laute Aufstöhnen, erstickte Elladan gekonnt durch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Gemächlich stieß er nach oben. Sicher traf er dabei Elrohir's Punkt im Innern, was diesen in höchste Extase versetzte.

Schließlich, nach einigen langsamen Bewegungen umfasste Elladan dann auf den harten Schaft seines Bruders. Im Takt mit seinen Stößen, die immer schneller wurden, massierte er diesen.

Von seinen eigenen Gefühlen überwältigt legte auch er schließlich seinen Kopf zurück, und kam fast zeitgleich mit Elrohir.

Im Gegensatz zu diesem hatte er die Zähne zusammengepresst, denn er wollte nicht, dass sein Bruder hörte, was er mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit sagen würde.

Elrohir hingegen kam mit Andreas Namen  auf den Lippen.

Um Atem ringend blieben die Zwillinge noch einige Augenblicke liegen. Doch schon bald zog sich Elladan aus seinem Bruder zurück und stand auf. 

Während Elrohir noch wartete, zog sich sein Bruder bereits wieder an.

Minuten später sagte dieser zu Elrohir:

*Ich werde draußen warten*

Dann ging er zur Tür.

*Elladan!*, hörte er seinem Bruder leise rufen, und er hielt inne.

*Ich danke dir!*, sagte Elrohir leise.

Elladan nickte, etwas zu sagen, dazu fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage, und er war in diesem Moment froh darüber, dass sein Bruder nicht in seine Augen sah.

Langsam trat er nach draußen.


	9. Kapitel 9

**Hier ist frisch das neuste Kapitel.**

**Diesmal keine R-Szenen. Unten ein paar Reviewantworten. Viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Die Flashbackszene wird im nächsten Kapitel drankommen.**

**@Ithiliell: Puh, ganz schön viele Fragen. Also, zusammen geschlafen haben die Twins schon vorher.  Elrohir fühlt sich einfach geborgen, während sein Bruder mehr für ihn empfindet, was Elrohir anscheinend noch nicht weiß. **

**Elladan will  eigentlich beides. **

**Inzest ist bei den Elben, jedenfalls in dieser Story, ein Tabuthema, wird von einigen akzeptiert und davon anderen keinesfalls toleriert.**

**@Laurelin: Andreas wird noch ein Kapitel auf das Geständnis warten müssen.**

Es dauerte einige Minuten, das hörte er ihn den Gang entlangkommen. Einige Momente später kam er um die Ecke.

„Elladan? Du bist noch hier? Wollten du und dein Bruder nicht ausreiten?", fragte Sein Vater ihn.

Elladan entging der besorgte und auch leicht skeptische Ton seines Vaters nicht.  Er wagte nicht, daran zu denken, was wohl wäre, wenn Elrond auch nur fünf Minuten früher gekommen wäre.

„Und wo ist Elrohir?", wurde er von seinem Vater aus den Gedanken geholt.

„Er ist noch im Stall."

Gerade noch rechtzeitig fiel ihm der derzeitige Zustand seines Bruders ein. 

Fast zu hastig faste er seinen Vater am Arm, um ihn zurückzuhalten, was dieser  mit ärgerlichem Ausdruck zur Kenntnis nahm.

Sofort ließ Elladan ihn wieder los. 

„Verzeih Ada, aber Elrohir wollte etwas alleine bleiben."

„Das verstehe ich, doch werde ich deshalb nicht warten, mein Pferd für die Reise fertig zu machen."

Überrascht sah er seinem Vater hinterher, insgeheim hoffend, dass sein Bruder sich wieder angezogen habe, und folgte dann Elrond.

Erleichtert stellte Elladan fest, dass Elrohir wohl ihren Vater hatte kommen hören,  denn er trug bereits wieder seine gesamte Kleidung.

Dem prüfenden Blick seines Vaters hielt er stand. 

Doch schien diesen nicht zu  interessieren, was sich in den letzten Minuten hier zugetragen hatte. 

Beide Brüder fragten sich insgeheim, ob er wohl etwas gemerkt haben könnte.

Dem  schien jedoch nicht so zu sein, denn Elrond ging zu einer Box, um seinen Hengst herauszuholen.

Während er diesen hinausführte, sagte er zu seinen Söhnen, ohne den Blick zu ihnen zu wenden:

„Ihr solltet anfangen zu packen, wenn ihr rechtzeitig zum Aufbruch da sein wollt."

Elrohir starrte ihm nach.

„Aufbruch?"

„Ja, wir werden in knapp einer Stunde zum Goldenen Wald aufbrechen."

Andreas wachte am späten Vormittag auf. Durch das Fenster in seinem Zimmer schien die Sonne, wärmte sein Gesicht. 

Er gähnte und streckte sich lang aus.

Nun erschreckte es ihn nicht mehr, dass er in Mittelerde aufwachte, er hatte sich daran gewöhnt. So konnte er auch endlich den Ausblick genießen, wenn er aus dem Fenster sah.

Von der Schönheit Imladris war er mehr als angetan. Schon im Film fand er, dass es einer der schönsten Orte war, doch im Gegensatz zum Film, fand er es nun fast paradiesisch.

Auf dem Fenstersims ließen sich mittlerweile ein paar kleine Vögel nieder, was Andreas verwundert registrierte. Sie schienen  keine Angst vor ihm zu haben, und er hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn sie noch forscher gewesen wären, und auf seinen Kopf geflogen wären.

Plötzlich flogen sie wieder weg.

„Ein schöner Ausblick, nicht wahr?"

Andreas fuhr erschrocken herum, und sah sich einem großen, schlanken, dunkel gekleideten Elben gegenüber. Soviel konnte er zumindest auf den ersten Blick erkennen.

Der Elb bemerkte, dass er den Jungen erschreckt hatte und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Verzeiht, wenn ich euch erschreckt  haben sollte."

„Schon gut.", winkte Andreas ab.

Etwas war  der Elb schon verwundert über die Unterbrechung, aber er hielt sich mit einer Zurechtweisung zurück, und stellte sich stattdessen erst einmal vor.

„Ich bin Erestor, Lord Elrond schickt mich um Euch mitzuteilen, dass ihr mit ihm und einigen Begleiter in knapp einer Stunde nach Lorien aufbrechen werdet."

Andreas glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Er sollte nun auch Lothlorien kennen lernen?

Erneut kam  ihm der Gedanke, dass dies nur ein Traum sein könne.

Da fühlte er, wie der Elb ihm etwas in die Hand drückte. Es war ein Apfel.

„ich dachte mir, dass ihr vielleicht noch etwas vom Frühstück haben wolltet. Ihr solltet euch beeilen mit dem Umziehen. Nehmt euch aus dem Schrank, was euch gefällt."

Mit diesen Worten verließ der Elb das Zimmer.

Lange starrte Andreas auf den Apfel in seiner Hand. 

Als er sich entschloss, hineinzubeißen, war er überrascht, denn er schmeckte sehr gut, etwas süß  und wie frisch gepflückt. Nach einem Blick nach draußen erkannte er, das dem wohl so war, denn er konnte einige Apfelbäume ausmachen.

Er genoss den Apfel, bevor er schließlich an den großen  Schrank ging.

Dort  waren so viele Sachen, dass er sich fast nicht entscheiden konnte. Letztlich entschied er sich für eine bräunliche Hose und eine dunkelgrüne Tunika.

Er beeilte sich, so dass er nach knapp vierzig Minuten schon draußen war, wo die Reisegruppe bereits wartete.

Er sah die Pferde, und ihm wurde etwas mulmig zumute. 

Nicht dass er etwas gegen Pferde hatte, doch dass er auf einem reiten solle, behagte ihm nicht. Dennoch wollte er nicht als Feigling dastehen, und ging so mutig auf die Gruppe zu.

Fast erleichtert erkannte er dann jedoch, dass es für ihn kein Pferd zu geben schien, denn jedes Pferd hatte bereits einen Reiter.

Andererseits stellte sich Andreas die Frage, wie er mitkommen solle, schließlich würde er ja nicht nebenher laufen können.

Seine unausgesprochene Frage wurde  sogleich von Elrohir beantwortet, der mit seinem Pferd neben ihn getreten war.

„Steig auf, du kannst bei mir mitreiten."

Etwas ungeschickt kam Andreas dieser Einladung nach. Das Elbenpferd war jedoch wie alle Ellbenpferde ganz gelassen, als wüsste es, dass der Junge noch nie geritten war.

Gleich hinter ihm stieg Elrohir auf.

„Hab keine Angst, mein Pferd wird dich nicht fallen lassen, und ich auch nicht.", flüsterte er dem Jungen zu, der sich unwillkürlich krampfhaft an der Mähne des Tieres festhielt.

Er bekam nicht mit, wie Elrond sich von seinem Berater verabschiedete und dann den Befehl zum Aufbruch gab.

Neben ihm ritt ein blonder Elb, was Andreas etwas verwunderte, denn die meisten Elben, die er in Imladris gesehen hatte, waren dunkelhaarig. 

Als das Pferd einen schritt nach links machte, wankte er, und hielt sich erneut fest, um nicht runter zu fallen.

Elrohir schmunzelte,  dieser Junge war einfach zu niedlich. Entschlossen legte er einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn an sich. 

„Vertrau mir, ich werde dich schon nicht loslassen.", flüsterte er.

Andreas glaubte es ihm nur zu gerne. Zuerst verwundert empfand er die Umarmung des Elben als angenehm und ließ sich vertrauensvoll gegen ihn sinken.

Einige Meter hinter ihnen ritt auch Elladan.  Er war zwar froh, seinen Bruder glücklich zu sehen, doch betrübte ihn der Anblick der beiden auch. Auch wenn er seinen Bruder nicht leiden sehen wollte, so hoffte  er inständig, dass die Herrin von Lothlorien einen Weg wüsste,  den Jungen wieder nach Hause zu schicken.

Vielleicht würde Elrohir dann seine Gefühle erwidern?

Von alledem bekam Andreas nichts mit. Von Elrohir gehalten war er unter dem sanften Tritt des Pferdes in einen leichten Schlaf gesunken, aus dem der Elb ihn erst weckte, als sie ihre erste Rast einlegten.

„Was ist los? Warum ist es schon dunkel?"

Elrohir lachte ihn an. 

„Du hast so schön geschlafen, ich konnte es einfach nicht übers Herz bringen, dich zu wecken."

„Warum halten wir?"

„Es ist dunkel. Gefährliche Tiere könnten unterwegs sein, oder Orks. Hier ist es einigermaßen geschützt."

Andreas sah sich um. Sie standen, saßen, und lagen auf einem Platz, der von mehreren Felsbrocken umgeben war. Es würden nur von zwei Seiten mögliche Feinde herankommen können.

„Ruh dich aus, oder unterhalte dich mit den anderen."

„Und du?"

„Ich bin eingeteilt, für die Wache. Bleib bitte innerhalb dieser Felsen, außerhalb ist es zu gefährlich."

Andreas versprach es dem Elben, worauf dieser sich von ihm bis zum nächsten Tag verabschiedete, um seinen Wachposten einzunehmen.

Elrohir wusste, dass er es seinem Vater zu verdanken hatte, denn dieser teilte zusammen mit dem blonden Elben die Wachschichten ein.


	10. Kapitel 10

**So, das wäre geschafft, ein neues Kapitel ist da.**

**Vermutlich kommen noch zwei Kapitel. Eigentlich wollte ich dieses teilen, aber da es nicht soviel geworden ist, wie ich geplant habe, habe ich es in einem gelassen.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen, und nicht die Reviews vergessen. ****J**

Andreas schaute umher. Er hatte die meiste Zeit während des Rittes geschlafen. Daher war er nun auch alles andere als müde. Er stand auf, und ging ein wenig umher.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass er beobachtet wurde.

Zwar wusste er, dass er den Schutz der Felsen nicht verlassen sollte, doch einfach nur dazusitzen war ihm zu langweilig.

Sich vergewissernd, dass die Elben schon schliefen, schlich er leise, durch die Felsen hindurch.

Doch als er auf die freie Fläche hinaustrat, war bereits jemand vor ihm.

„Wo willst du denn hin? Es ist zu gefährlich hier draußen."

Andreas sah auf, und erblickte einen Elben vor sich. 

„Elrohir?", fragte er leise.

Sein Gegenüber schüttelte leicht den Kopf. 

„Ich bin sein Bruder.", erklärte er dem verwirrt dreinschauenden Menschen.

„Du solltest dich auch schlafen legen. Wir werden bei Morgengrauen weiter reiten."

Andreas wollte dem etwas entgegensetzen, doch er sah in dem Blick des  Elben, dass er keinen Widerstand duldete.

Also ging er wieder ins Lager zurück, und legte sich hin. 

Er war es jedoch nicht gewohnt auf der Erde zu schlafen. Der kalte Nachtwind, der auch dazukam, erleichterte ihm das Einschlafen  nicht gerade.

Doch irgendwie übermannte ihn  der Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er sehr früh wachgerüttelt, die Sonne stand noch nicht mal am Himmel.

Murrend drehte Andreas sich um. Er wollte noch nicht aufstehen.

Sachte stieß Elrohir ihn nochmals an.

„Steh auf, wir wollen weiterreisen!"

„Jetzt schon? Es ist doch noch so früh.", gähnte Andreas.

„Ja, wir wollen zeitig ankommen. Steh jetzt auf. Du kannst auf dem Pferd weiterschlafen, wenn du müde bist."

Dieses Angebot nahm Andreas dankend an.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nach einem schier endlos langen Ritt, kamen sie in Lothlorien an. Ein Wachtrupp des Waldes führte die Gruppe ins Zentrum.

Erst als Elrohir ihn leicht anstieß, merkte er, wie er mit offenem Mund  nach oben gestarrt hatte. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot war schlicht überwältigend. Noch nie hatte er solche großen Bäume gesehen, auf denen sogar ganze Behausungen gebaut waren.

Die Elben, die sie hergeführt hatten  sprachen etwas, das Andreas nicht verstand.

Elrohir jedoch erklärte es ihm kurz:

„Sie heißen uns Willkommen, und sagen, dass wir in einer Stunde von Frau Galadriel  erwartet werden. Oder besser gesagt unser Vater und du."

„Euer Vater und ich? Warum kommst du nicht mit? Und was ist mit den anderen Elben?"

„Es geht hierbei um dich."

„Aber…"

„Sei unbesorgt, es wird alles gut werden. Doch nun komm mit, ich zeig dir deinen Schlafplatz für diese Nacht."

Mit diesen Worten ging der Elb auf die Strickleiter zu um behände daran hochzuklettern.

Andreas blieb unten stehen und starrte dem im Talan verschwindenden Elben nach, unschlüssig, was er tun sollte.

Da Elrohir aber nicht wiederkam, und er nicht die ganze Zeit herumstehen wollte, wagte Andreas es, dem Elben zu folgen.

Vorsichtig machte er sich an den Aufstieg. Bei ihm sah das allerdings nicht so elegant aus, wie bei dem Elben.

Dennoch schaffte er es irgendwie, heile oben anzukommen.

Elrohir stand wartend am Fenster.

„Du hättest mir wenigstens etwas helfen können."

„Warum denn? Wie ich sehe ist dir der Aufstieg gut gelungen."

Elrohir drehte sich um.

„Und jetzt sieh dich um, wie gefällt es dir?"

Andreas war erstaunt, als er sich umsah. Der Raum war größer und besser ausgestattet, als er sie gedacht hatte.

Neben einem Schrank und Sitzgelegenheiten gab es auch ein bequem aussehendes Bett. 

Andreas stutze bei dem Anblick, und fragte sich, wie man es wohl hochgebracht hatte.

Plötzlich spürte er es, den Blick, der auf ihn gerichtet war. 

„Was ist los? Warum starrst du mich so an?"

Elrohir seufzte, er suchte nach Worten, die er aber nicht fand. Leise trat er neben Andreas, der neben dem Bett gestanden hatte.

„Setz dich doch", bat der Elb ihn, während er selbst auf der Bettkante Platz nahm. 

Einige Momente später folgte der Mensch seinem Beispiel und Elrohir begann langsam.

„Ich, weiß nicht, ob ich noch eine Möglichkeit dazu haben werden, es dir zusagen. Ich hätte es schon in Thranduil's Palast tun sollen… ich…."

Andreas unterbrach ihn, da ihm etwas einfiel.

„Was ist eigentlich noch passiert, als ich im Tunnel gewartet habe."

„Ach, nur ein kleines Fest."

„Bei dem man einen Elben bis in den Tunnel hört?"

Elrohir musste grinsen, dann erzählte er Andreas, was während seiner Flucht noch geschehen war.

*******************************Flashback************************************************

*So, ich habe Euch geholfen, jetzt lasst  mich gehen, ich muss  mich noch umziehen.*

Die Zwillinge sahen sich an und gingen wortlos an dem Prinzen vorbei. Dieser beieilte sich, um schnellstmöglich bei dem Fest zu erscheinen. 

Trotz der Eile zwang er sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Es würde keinen guten Eindruck machen, wenn er völlig abgehetzt auf seinem Fest  erscheinen würde.

Nur eine knappe halbe Stunde später stand er vor den Türen des Festsaales. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl öffnete er sie. Er hatte seinen Vater deutlich schreien gehört, als er damit beschäftigt war, den Twins zu helfen.

Tief durchatmend  betrat er den Festsaal.

Augenblicklich  verstummten alle Gespräche. 

Mit wachsendem Unbehagen sah er seinen Vater auf sich zukommen. Kurz vor ihm, blieb Thranduil stehen.

Mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme fing er an zu sprechen.

*Dass du wie immer zu spät kommst, selbst zu deiner eigenen Geburtstagsfeier, das hätte ich mir denken können. Doch vielleicht vermagst mir auch zu sagen, wo sich der fremde Mensch befindet?"

Legolas überlegte, was er antworten sollte. Das wütende Gesicht seines Vaters gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, ihn anzulügen, würde alles nur schlimmer machen, daher sagte er:

*Das letzte Mal habe ich ihn mit Elronds Söhnen gesehen.* 

 Von besagten erhielt er darauf einen warnenden Blick. 

*Vielleicht könntest du dich ein wenig detaillierter ausdrücken?*

*Ich hab sie zusammen beim Weinkeller gesehen, aber wo er jetzt ist, weiß ich nicht.*

*So, beim Weinkeller also.* 

Der König dachte nach und beschloss schließlich, nach dem Fest nachsehen zu lassen. Selbst wenn sich der Mensch in dem geheimen Tunnel befand, so würde er dennoch nicht den richtigen Ausgang finden. 

Plötzlich fiel ihm noch etwas Weiteres ein.

*Ich erinnere mich, dass du vor 500 Jahren nicht anwesend warst. Im Laufe der Jahre habe ich daran nicht gedacht, doch nun wäre es doch an der Zeit, zu erklären, warum du dich nicht zur Geburtstagsfeier deines Vaters blicken lässt, noch dazu bei einem solch wichtigen Tag.*

Legolas schluckte, und wünschte sich ganz weit weg. 

*Ich, hatte es doch erklärt, damals?*, begann er zögerlich. Doch ein Blick seines Vaters machte ihm klar, dass dieser ihm schon damals keinen Glauben geschenkt hatte.

Die übrigen Gäste schauten dem ganzen teilnahmslos zu. 

Nach einer Schweigephase erhob sich Elrond und richtete sich an den König.

*Ich denke, ich kann euch etwas Licht in die Angelegenheit bringen.*, sagte er zu Thranduil. Dieser wandte sich nun aufmerksam dem  Halbelben zu.

Legolas dachte sich derweil: ‚Valinor soll ja ganz schön sein zu dieser Jahreszeit…'

Unauffällig versuchte er, etwas Abstand zwischen sich und seinem Vater zu bringen.

Elrond begann derweil seine Erklärung.

*Es ist ganz einfach, der Grund für sein Nichterscheinen damals war ich, und dafür bitte ich vielmals um Verzeihung."

‚Ja, sehr schön soll's da sein', dachte Legolas weiterhin und trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

Thranduil indes wollte nicht  glauben, was er da hörte.

*Ihr wollt mir damit sagen, dass ihr …?*

*Dass ich mit eurem Sohn eine angenehme Nacht hatte.*

‚Ob es in Mandos Hallen auch so schön ist', dachte Legolas nun, als er den Blick seines Vaters auf sich sah.

Dieser wandte sich jedoch zuerst an Elrond, forderte ihn diskret auf, sich von dem Fest, sowie aus seinem Reich zu entfernen. Dann glitt sein Blick wieder zu Legolas.

*********************Flashback ende************************************

„Was noch weiter geschehen ist, weiß ich nicht. Wir holten dich aus dem Tunnel ab, und den Rest weißt du ja.", endete Elrohir seine Erzählung.

Nachdem Andreas wieder zu Atem gekommen war, wandte er sich, noch immer schmunzelnd, an Elrohir.

„Was wolltest du mir eigentlich zu Beginn sagen?"

In diesem Moment kam ein fremder Elb herein.

„Die Herrin lässt ausrichten, dass sie den Jungen Andreas nun empfangen wird."

Dieser schaute nur verwirrt. Elrohir hingegen sagte dem Elben, dass Andreas sofort kommen würde.

Etwas traurig sah er den Menschen an. Dann riskierte er es: er zog den Menschen an sich heran und küsste ihn intensiv.

Erleichtert registrierte er, dass Andreas ihm darauf antwortete.

Als sie den Kuss unterbrachen, flüsterte er in Andras Ohren:

„Ich liebe dich."

Nun war es raus. Elrohir rechnete mit allem, auch, dass der Mensch ihn von sich stoßen würde. Doch nichts geschah.

Statt einer Antwort fing Andreas nun den Elben in einem langen Kuss.

Dann löste er sich von dem Elben und ging zum Ausgang.

„Ich muss jetzt los. Du wartest doch hier? Wir sehen uns dann in ein paar Stunden wieder."

Einen letzten Blick  auf den Elben werfend, kletterte Andreas den Weg hinab, wesentlich besser, als beim Aufstieg.

In Elrohir machte sich derweil ein Gefühl der Leere breit. Eine Ahnung beschlich ihn, dass er den Jungen in den letzten Minuten zum letzten Mal gesehen haben sollte.


	11. Kapitel 11

**Und wieder ein neues Kapitel. Es wird noch ein Kapitel geben, und dann ist auch diese Geschichte zu Ende. **

Andreas folgte dem fremden Elb. Dieser führte ihn eine endlose Anzahl von Stufen hinauf, bis sie vor dem Palast Lothloriens ankamen.

Einen Blick nach unten bereute Andreas sofort. Dass es so hoch war, hatte er sich nicht vorgestellt. 

Unwillkürlich hielt an dem Geländer fest, bemerkte nicht, dass der Gastgeber bereits da war.

„Hattest du eine angenehme Reise?", wurde er gefragt, von einer lieblichen Stimme.

Diese passte perfekt zu dem  Aussehen, dass die Elbin hatte, die zu ihm sprach. 

„Sei willkommen Andreas."; begrüßte sie ihn. Dabei lächelte sie sanft.

„Äh, danke.", kam es nur von Andreas. 

Er wusste nicht, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. 

„Hab keine Angst, komm herein, denn ich habe dir wichtiges mitzuteilen."

Andreas widerstand dem Drang, einfach umzudrehen und wegzugehen. Irgendwie war ihm die Angelegenheit nicht ganz geheuer.

Die Elbin wirkte sehr mystisch, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie sehr freundlich zu ihm war. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das alles an das Treffen mit seinen Freunden, nach dem Kinobesuch. Weshalb er auf einmal daran dachte, wusste er nicht, doch ihm wurde klar, dass er sie vermisste.

„Ich kann dich wieder in deine Welt zurückschicken."

Mit einem staunenden Blick wandte er sich wieder zu Galadriel. 

Ungläubig fragte er: „Ach, und wie soll das gehen?"

„Vertrau mir, es gibt einen Weg, dich wieder in deine Welt zurückzuschicken." 

Andreas dachte nach. So ganz glaubte er ihr nicht, doch andererseits, es war ja auch möglich gewesen, durch Magie in diese für  ihn fremde Welt zu gelangen.

Doch wollte er überhaupt zurück? Was sollte er den anderen sagen, wenn er wieder auftauchte, er war doch schon so lange weg, und was war mit Elrohir? Dieser Elb hatte ihm gesagt er würde ihn lieben. Doch war das ein Grund, um hier zu bleiben.

Leicht fragend sah er Galadriel an.

Diese lächelte wieder sanft.

 „Das wird bei dem Zauber  berücksichtigt.", erwähnte sie und lächelte, als sie seinen erschrockenen Ausdruck im Gesicht bemerkte.

Hatte er es noch nicht bemerkt, so wusste er es zumindest jetzt, dass seine Gedanken wie ein offenes Buch für sie waren.

Insgeheim nahm er sich vor, genau aufzupassen, was er gerade dachte, zumindest wenn sie in der Nähe war.

„Du wirst eine knappe halbe Stunde, bevor du durch den Zauber in diese Welt kamst zurückkehren.", fuhr Galadriel derweil in ihrer Erklärung fort.

„Doch ist es, durch die Sternenkonstellation nur zu bestimmten Zeiten möglich, diesen Zauber durchzuführen. Heute Nacht ist solch ein günstiger Zeitpunkt. Und was Elrohir betrifft, du hast noch bis Mitternacht Zeit, wenn du dich verabschieden möchtest."

Andreas nickte, um zu verstehen zu geben, dass er verstanden hatte.

Er verabschiedete sich für ein paar Stunden von der Elbin und machte sich dann auf, um Elrohir noch ein letztes Mal zu treffen, und etwas Neues auszuprobieren.

Er fand den Elb, der noch immer im gleichen Talan saß, somit musste Andreas wieder eine mühevolle Klettertour hinter sich bringen.

Überrascht sah der Elb auf.

Dass er den Jungen noch einmal wieder sehen würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Noch weniger hatte er allerdings mit dem gerechnet, was Andreas nun tat, denn ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging dieser zu dem Elben hin und küsste ihn.

Wie von selbst legte der Elb einen Arm um den Menschen und zog diesen an sich heran, um dann den Kuss zu intensivieren.

Für den Elben ging ein geheimer Wunsch in Erfüllung, als sich der Mensch ohne Zögern von ihm zum Bett führen ließ.


	12. Kapitel 12

**So, hier kommt das letzte Kapitel. **

„Warum?"

Nur ein Wort, doch es traf den Jungen zutiefst. Nie zuvor hatte er sich so hin und hergerissen gefühlt.

Tief atmete er durch, bevor er leise antwortete:

„Ich muss."

Damit gab sich Elrohir aber keinesfalls zufrieden. Er konnte und wollte ihn einfach nicht gehen lassen, nicht nach diesen letzten Stunden.

„Was soll das heißen, du musst? Wozu bist du dann noch hergekommen und treibst dies Spiel mit mir?"

Der Elb bemühte sich zwar beherrscht zu sprechen, doch es war für Andreas sehr gut die Enttäuschung und Verzweifelung in seiner Stimme zu erkennen.

„Ich spiele kein Spiel mit dir. Elrohir, ich, liebe dich doch auch…"

„Dann geh nicht. Bleib bei mir.", unterbrach ihn der Elb mit einem flehenden Gesichtsausdruck.

Kurz schloss Andreas die Augen um sich zueinen Augenblick Ruhe zu gönnen. 

Dann sprach er leise weiter:

„Bitte Elrohir, mach es mir nicht schwerer, als es ohnehin schon ist. Ich gehöre einfach nicht hierher. Außerdem vermisse ich mein zuhause, meine Freunde, und meine Familie."

Dies konnte der  Elb verstehen. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. 

„Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht zwingen kann, hier zu bleiben, obwohl ich es sehr hoffe. Wenn du es aber unbedingt willst, dann werde ich dich ziehen lassen, wenn du dort glücklicher bist."

Dankbar für diese Worte umarmte Andreas seinen Elb. 

Dieser gab ihm etwas in die Hand. Es war eine Brosche, gefertigt in feinster Elbenkunst.

„Nimm es mit, als Erinnerung an mich.", flüsterte er.

Dann begleitete den Jungen nach unten. Dort wandte sich dieser noch ein letztes Mal an ihn.

„Leb wohl."

Dann drehte er sich um und ging, ohne sich umzusehen in Richtung des Palastes. Er wusste, hätte er sich noch mal umgedreht, er hätte es nicht ertragen können.

„Namarie, Andreas." Leise sprach der Elb dieses eine Wort, doch Andreas hatte es vernommen. 

Schweren Herzens setzte er seinen Weg fort, bis er im Palast angekommen war.

Galadriel hatte ihn bereits erwartet. 

Andreas schaute sich um. Neben Galadriel auf einem kleinen Tisch entdeckte er etwas, was ihn erschreckte.  Ein Buch lag dort, das verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Buch hatte, welches Fabienne bei dem Zauber benutzte.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Was hatte die Elbin getan? Andreas erinnerte sich nicht mehr. Ihm war es, als schwebte er seit Stunden durch ein dunkles Nichts. Wohin er auch sah, er konnte nichts erkennen. 

Dann spürte er plötzlich einen Schlag, der durch seinen ganzen Körper fuhr.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

„Hey wach auf!", hörte er eine zischende Stimme. Gleichzeitig stieß ihn jemand an.

Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen. Nachdem er sich langsam an das grelle Licht des ablaufenden Films vor ihm gewöhnt hatte, dämmerte es ihm, wo er war.

Zusammen mit seinen Freunden saß er in der ersten Reihe des Kinos, vor ihm lieferten sich die Helden eine Schlacht mit den Bösewichten.

Doch Andreas hatte im Moment kein Interesse dem Film  zu folgen. Nur langsam erinnerte er sich an das, was ihm ihn den letzten Tagen widerfahren war. 

Doch war das alles wirklich geschehen? Unbewusst fasste er in seine Hosentaschen. Zum Vorschein holte er eine kunstvoll verzierte Brosche.

Lange starrte er darauf, doch die Brosche blieb. 

‚Es war also doch kein Traum'.

Den Rest des Films nahm er kaum war, doch es dauerte nicht mehr lange.

Als sie draußen standen kam es ihm vor wie ein Déjà-Vu,  als er Fabienne sagen hörte:

„Wie wär's, wenn wir mein neues Zauberbuch ausprobieren?"

„Nein"; hörte er sich sagen. „Lasst uns lieber noch einmal den ersten Herr der Ringe Teil ansehen. Ich  hab den Film zuhause. Wer kommt mit?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Wie lange er dort gestanden hatte, wusste er nicht, doch es war ihm auch egal.

Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel, als er noch immer in die Richtung starrte, in der Andreas verschwunden war.

Verschiedene Elben gingen im Palast ein und aus. Andreas jedoch kam nicht wieder.

„Er ist fort."

Elrohir reagierte nicht darauf. Dass sein Bruder sich genähert hatte, hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen.

„Elrohir?"

Langsam wandte er sich seinem Bruder zu.

„Vater sagt, wir können heute wieder nach Hause aufbrechen.  Wir haben unsere Aufgabe erfüllt."

„Bitte, geh schon vor, ich komme gleich nach."

Besorgt sah Elladan seinen Bruder an. Er spürte die Verzweifelung, die Trauer, die von ihm ausging. Doch er respektierte seinen Wunsch und ging.

Als Elrohir einige Stunden später zusammen mit den anderen Elben zurück nach Bruchtal aufbrach, sah man ihm nicht mehr an, dass er geweint hatte.

Wie alle anderen saß er in der stolz angehauchten Pose auf seinem Pferd, als sie losritten.

Doch seine Augen hatten den Glanz verloren, den sie einst hatten, das Feuer in  ihnen war erloschen.


End file.
